mangletrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Notion Art: Rod Knock
"I won't kill you. Not right away. You don't deserve to die quickly." Secret Notion Art: Rod Knock is a forbidden technique developed and employed first by IrorI P. GeiieG, and then later by his Phantom Universe counterpart, Phantom IrorI. It is considered the most insidious and malevolent of IrorI's techniques and he reserves it only for opponents he deems to be truly reprehensible: the most common victims are pedophiles, child murderers, animal torturers, mass murderers, rapists, and demons. It channels the full power of IrorI's Notions into a deceptively gentle strike, such as a palm thrust or a finger-jab, unwinding a killing payload of kinetic energy into the opponent's bloodstream and tissues. What starts as a mild pain becomes a cornucopia of agony and terror as the kinetic energy slowly diffuses itself, rupturing organs and bursting blood vessels until most of the opponent is a bruised, bleeding lump of flesh. Rod Knock can be used with varying levels of intensity. IrorI has used it at its lowest possible strength to mangle limbs and destroy large tumors, while at its highest level of power, it can turn a human being into nothing so much as viscera and gore. Normal, baseline humans succumb to the technique's effects over a 60 second period but Manglers and supernatural beings have been shown to withstand the effects for minutes at a time; Ryan Jauzemis, for example, withstood Rod Knock for a full half-hour and was still able to fend off attacks from the MANGLE TRIANGLE though he was wholly incapable of making a meaningful counterattack. Rod Knock can only be used on living things as cellular movement and blood circulation are the methods by which kinetic energy is destructively diffused throughout a human body. It can be used to a limited extent on bodies of water and biological entities without a circulatory system, as well as Nanomen, whose bodies are composed of cell-like nanomachines, but the effects of the technique are resultantly lackluster. It can be used on the undead to a similarly limited effect, with the exception of vampires and their kind, who still have blood flowing through their dead veins. It is wholly ineffective on solid objects, with the result being a heavy but otherwise mundane kinetic blow as the force diffuses instantly on impact. Phantom IrorI has displayed the capacity to use Rod Knock and it is the only Secret Notion Art that he knows. IrorI has observed that Phantom IrorI's Rod Knock is even stronger than his own, almost definitely a result of his innate malevolence and his thirst for power. Neither is capable of effectively employing the technique on one another, however, as a Rod Knock user can simply channel the kinetic force through his own body and harmlessly out into the air. During their climactic confrontation in 2023 AD at the Cathedral Of Soap, IrorI and Phantom IrorI attempted to overwhelm one another with the full and unbridled power of their respective Rod Knock techniques, and this only resulted in them channeling the energy back and forth between the both of them before they came to acknowledge the technique as useless when used upon each other, dispersing the energy into the ground and shattering the Cathedral's roof.